


Always Mine

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Canon Divergent, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, How the story should have ended, M/M, Mention of past birthday sex, Takes place around Half Blood Prince so all good, Top Draco, Top Harry, With Snape, Yeah you read that right, switching is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Okay, so maybe Harry almost killed Draco. It wasn’t like he had known what Sectumsempra would do when he used it during the bathroom fight. Yet blood was gushing from the guy, and it was all Harry’s fault. Not really the best way for Harry to let Malfoy know that he had feelings for the man…nope, not at all. And he did surprisingly like Draco…even though the guy was a prat, and annoying, and pig-headed, and stubborn, and…the list was endless. For six years he had fancied the blond menace, and now Harry might never get a chance to tell Draco how he felt. Harry decided then and there to say something…well if Snape was able to save Malfoy from certain death.





	1. Well that just happened

* * *

 

 

 

**What's left to say?**  
**These prayers ain't working anymore**  
**Every word shot down in flames**  
**What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?**  
**I'm losing my voice calling on you**  
**'Cause I've been shaking**  
**I've been bending backwards till I'm broke**  
**Watching all these dreams go up in smoke**  
**Let beauty come out of ashes**  
**Let beauty come out of ashes**  
**And when I pray to God all I ask is**  
**Can beauty come out of ashes?**  
**Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?**  
**'Cause I need you here, woah**  
**'Cause I've been shaking**  
**I've been bending backwards till I'm broke**  
**Watching all these dreams go up in smoke**  
**Let beauty come out of ashes**  
**Let beauty come out of ashes**  
**And when I pray to God all I ask is**  
**Can beauty come out of ashes?**  
**Can beauty come out of ashes?**

\- _Ashes by Celine Dion_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It was just for one night.”

 

That’s what Harry kept repeating to his disbelieving brain. It wasn’t like he planned on having a future with Draco Malfoy. Nope. Never. Not in a billion years. This was purely an apology-based dinner invitation from him to Draco.

 

His brain just scoffed, _So why is your heart pounding away, and your stomach filled with butterflies?_

 

Okay, okay so maybe Harry had a thing for the blond ever since his eleven-year-old self and Draco met on the stairs of Hogwarts. He had hidden it well over the years and just channeled it into anger at the annoying prat. But anger is just a different form of passion, and his cock got hard whether he was longing for Draco or yelling at him.

 

Tonight's dinner date…well, apology dinner was the result of what had happened two weeks ago. Harry’s hand shook at the mere memory of that horrible night. His stomach was sick, and he felt excess moisture pooling in his eyes as he remembered.

 

**Two Weeks Prior**

 

Harry hadn’t planned on hurting Draco. He had only followed Malfoy when the distraught man had walked out of the Great Hall after seeing Katie Bell was back from St. Mungo's Hospital.

 

As he had walked to the bathroom door and heard Draco’s sobs, it had ripped Harry to shreds. His feet had propelled him forward into the room. It was so hard when that beautiful pale face was lifted up, and the sink's mirror reflected those tear-stained cheeks back to Harry.

 

He wanted to hug the guy, but that wasn’t in the cards. Instead, he heard himself saying, “I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her, didn’t you?”

 

Draco’s sorrowful face instantly transformed into an angry sneer as the guy turned and tried to hex Harry. Well, fuck if that didn’t get the fire burning in him and Harry suddenly had his wand raised and was fighting back. It had been scary and yet oddly invigorating to chase the prat…almost like an intense version of foreplay.

 

Harry’s cock had been rock hard as they used their burgeoning skills to the test. And hell if seeing Draco almost maim him didn’t make him want to shove the guy against the stone wall and kiss the shit out of the fucker.

 

They had been in a bubble of angry, fiery, and passionate fighting when THAT word had escaped from Harry’s mouth.

 

He had heard Malfoy’s footsteps coming closer as he turned the corner and they were facing each other. Before he could think about what he was doing his wand was raised, and his mouth said, “Sectumsempra!”

 

Draco gasped and fell backward…only the guy’s feet showed past the block of stalls. Harry didn’t know what he had expected, but it was at least to have the man moving…

 

But nothing…Not one damn thing!

 

As he moved closer Harry’s heart was thumping, and dread filled every strand of his DNA. He was half afraid to see what had happened.

 

When he turned past the last stall and saw Draco’s body lying in the puddle of water, Harry couldn’t breathe. Even still he had a slight hope it wasn’t as bad as it seemed…so he kept moving forward.

 

But what he saw was much worse. As he got right up to Draco, the water was turning red from the massive amount of blood pouring from the deep slashes all over the guy’s body. Harry didn’t know what to do.

 

He had done this!

 

Draco might be dying and all because of him. He wanted to kneel down and beg forgiveness to make things better. But he was frozen to the spot.

 

And that was when a rush of black robes moved past his right arm as Snape ran over to Draco and knelt down accessing the damage. Harry felt even worse seeing the look of accusation in those black eyes. It was too much between that stare and the self-loathing already inside…Harry raced out of the bathroom and ran back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

 

But as much as the place normally made him feel at home, he couldn't relax. He had no clue if Snape was able to help Draco or if the beautiful blond was now dead. Harry’s soul was tormented even beyond what any Dementor could have tried. That was why when Ron and Hermione came to check up on him they found him huddled by the fireplace.

 

Ginny came in then which just made Harry feel worse. He had settled for her when he had given up on changing things between him and Draco. And when she took him to the room of requirements, to hide the potion book and kissed him…Harry had known, once and for all, it was Draco or no one.

 

When he hadn't responded to the kiss, Ginny sighed. “It's Malfoy isn't it?”

 

That shocked him, “I…what do you mean?”

 

“Harry, I've always seen the way you look at him. Maybe other people don't notice because they never stared at you as much as I did, but still, it was pretty obvious.”

 

Like Harry needed to feel even worse, “I'm sorry, Ginny. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“Hurt me? I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to go out with you. I'm here for whatever you want to share with me. I simply enjoy your company, Mr. Potter.”

 

This had him moving into her arms and letting her warm hug soothe him. “Why couldn't it have been you? Why did my heart fall for Draco?”

 

Ginny softly laughed, “Because you're both so alike.”

 

“What? How?”

 

Her fingers stroked gently through his dark hair, “You're both essentially good, but at the same time have this wicked side. You both love to banter and argue. You both are fiercely loyal even when you shouldn't be and willing to do whatever it takes when you put your mind to it.”

 

“I'm screwed, aren't I?”

 

A kiss was pressed to the top of Harry's head, “Very much.”

 

“What if…what if I killed him, Ginny?”

 

She felt tears dripping down her neck. “How about I go find out what happened before we go there…okay?”

 

Harry moved back and nodded, “Thank you, Ginny.”

 

He waited for her return with hope and dread. As he moved around in a haze not really taking anything in, his brain only slightly registered the dusty vanishing cabinet, or the wooden box resting on the table that seemed to be calling out to him. All that was background noise as Harry just begged the universe that somehow Snape had been able to save Draco.

 

Five minutes later he heard the sound of a door forming and then disappearing. “Harry?”

 

He raced back and tried to gauge what Ginny had found out by the look on her face. “Well?”

 

A big grin spread across her face, “He's fine, Harry. Snape knew the counter-spell and was able to reverse the damage. Draco's down in the infirmary for observation.”

 

Harry hugged her and spun her around as such joy flooded his soul. “Thank the universe! I…I need to go see him…I have to let him know how I feel.”

 

Ginny shook her head, “I don't think that's wise, Harry.”

 

“But he almost died, Ginny. I don't want to waste any more time.”

  
“I understand that, but not today. Yes, Draco is not dead, but he isn't himself yet. Give him some time to recover.”

  

Running fingers through his tousled hair, Harry sighed, “Fine but don't let me chicken out when the time is right.”

 

Ginny held out her pinkie, “I promise.”

 

Harry entwined his pinkie with hers, “Thank you.”

 

As the started to walk to the entrance way, Ginny turned and smiled over to him, “How about we sneak out of the castle and go to Hogsmeade. We can get Madame Rosmerta to give us a private room, and she can make us an ooey-gooey cheese pizza.”

 

“As much as I'd enjoy that, I'm sure Dumbledore is going to be calling for me soon.”

 

Ginny placed an arm around Harry's shoulder, “My point exactly. Pizza or talk to Dumbledore.”

 

Her wisdom sunk in, and Harry said, “Let's do it.”

 

So they used the Marauder's map and snuck out of one of the secret tunnels. Harry and Ginny's friendship only strengthened as they shared the pizza and spent the night just enjoying each other's company.

 


	2. Well here goes nothing

* * *

 

 

As Harry walked far enough away from Hogwarts so he could apparate to the Malfoy Manor, the warm memory of sharing the pizza with Ginny washed over him and momentarily replaced the nervousness he had been drowning in.

 

When Harry had sought Draco out, after waiting forty-eight hours as Ginny had suggested, he had almost backed out of saying anything.

 

 

**Twelve days prior**

 

“Are you merely going to stare at me, Potter, or did you plan on trying to kill me again?” Draco asked while they both stood in the same bathroom as from the horrible fight.

 

“I…I wanted to tell you that…” Harry's mouth felt suddenly barren of all moisture…all of which seemed to have traveled down to his palms that were sweating like fiends. _I've fought Voldemort tons of times, rode a freakn' dragon, and survived Dolores Umbridge. Surely I can tell Draco how I feel…or at least ask the guy to dinner._

 

That calmed him. He didn't have to declare his feelings…he could just offer to take the guy out as an apology. “I felt terrible for accidentally almost killing you. Was wondering if I could offer you a free dinner as an apology.”

 

Draco scoffed, “My father employs cooks that can make me anything I want. Why would I want to go out to eat with you?”

 

_I will not yell at Malfoy…I will not yell at Malfoy._

 

“I know your family has the top notch everything, Draco…but I'm trying to be kind. I'd like to take you out to eat as a way of saying I'm sorry for causing you to almost bleed to death. Will you just let me?!”

 

“Fine, Potter, but I get to select the place.”

 

“Fine. Where? When?”

 

“I have been told not to apparate anywhere for at least a week. So meet me at my house next Friday, and I will take you to wherever I have decided upon for the meal.”

 

Harry nodded, “Okay, but will I need to clean out my vault at Gringotts for this dinner?”

 

Draco actually smiled at that, and Harry's heart just went wild. “Maybe.”

 

A smile crept across his own face, “You better make it worth my while, Malfoy.”

 

“What? Am I obliged to put out just because you are providing sustenance for me?”

 

Harry's face turned a bright red, “What?! I mean…no, we're just going to dinner…I mean…what?”

 

His bumbling around just made Draco grin even more, “See you next Friday, Potter.”

 

The fair-haired man just walked out of the bathroom then and left a stunned Potter behind. “What just happened?”

 


	3. Music please Maestro

* * *

 

 

**Present Day**

 

And that stunned feeling stayed with Harry up until the big day finally made its appearance. Harry's already stressed out stomach just got sicker as his body warped and shimmered through the air as he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

 

CRACK!

 

He stumbled to the ground at the rough landing. The iron gates loomed over him in disapproval as he pushed through them and walked to the main house. The massive front door was opened even before Harry could knock, and a severely overweight house-elf looked up at him with disdain. “How may I be of assistance to…you?”

 

“Umm…I'm here to see, Draco, please.”

 

“Wait right there while I go ask if he wants to be seen by you, Mr. Potter.” The door was slammed in Harry's face.

 

“Heavens! The elf is ruder than Sirius' house-elf, Kreacher.” Of course, the prat wanted to see him…Draco had been the one to tell Harry to come.

 

The door opened again, and the disgruntled elf stood aside to allow Harry entrance. “Take off your shoes, sir. The Missus doesn't like dirt being tracked into the mansion.” The elf said this almost as if Harry was the dirt.

 

Harry's shoes rested by the front door as his socked-feet followed the elf to the living room. The sight that greeted him almost knocked his socks off. Draco was standing by the fireplace, and the light from the orange flames licked over the sexy blond in the black suit.

 

HELL! Harry wanted to be that orange glow and get to touch every inch on Malfoy's body.

 

“Hello, Potter. You are late.” Accusing grey eyes glared as Draco greeted and then insulted him.

 

“I'm only late because I had to wait on the porch while your house-elf went off to see if I could enter or not.”

 

The elf in question uttered something derogatory about Harry under its breath. He couldn't make it out, but Draco must have…the prat laughed. “You may go now, Banten. I do not require your service anymore tonight.”

 

“Very well, master.” Two doors slammed shut giving them total privacy.

 

Draco moved from the fireplace and came over to Harry. The guy looked in mild disgust at the clothes Harry was wearing. “This will not do for where I plan to go for our dinner. I expected you would not have anything suitable, so I had my tailor pick out something better.”

 

A garment bag and a fancy pair of dress shoes were thrust against Harry's chest. “You can go to the downstairs bathroom and put it on.”

 

A smirk moved onto Draco's face as Harry just stood there staring while holding both items, “Unless you would rather get undressed here and plan on giving me a pre-dinner show.” Draco sat on the sofa with arms spread over the top looking Harry up and down. “Well? Do you need stripping music?”

 

Harry's face turned bright red for two reasons…well, three. One he was embarrassed, two he was a bit pissed off, and three…he wanted to do it. If only to shock Malfoy.

 

So that was why the garment bag was placed over the back of a nearby chair and the fancy shoes set on the floor. Harry slowly unbuttoned his sweater vest, slid it off and let it fall to the ground. Seeing Draco's mouth gaped open was worth any embarrassment he was feeling.

 

Green eyes locked onto grey as Harry pulled off the tie, and unbuttoned the denim shirt. When Draco's tongue licked across that plump lower lip, Harry's hands shook. The discarded piece of clothing slipped from his fingers and joined the rest on the floor.

 

Undoing his pants next, though, was more nerve-racking. Mostly because his cock was rock hard and without the loose-fitting pants there was nothing but a snug pair of boxers to hide that fact. He'd have to explain to the prat why he was so aroused.

 

Harry took a deep breath and let go of the fabric causing the pants to slide down to his ankles. He kicked them off and then lifted each foot to remove his socks. He was now standing in front of Draco Malfoy wearing only a pair of hip-hugging boxers.

 

Harry moved to unzip the garment bag when Draco said, “The boxers too, Potter. I bought you a complete outfit. I would not want those cheap polyester things to ruin the suit.”

 

Harry's breathing was heavy as his thumbs moved past the elastic waistband and pushed the material down. Once free from the confines of the boxers a very hard cock sprang up and slapped Harry on the stomach. The wet tip left a smear of precum to the right of his belly button.

 

Feeling a bit frisky, Harry kicked the dropped underwear over at Draco. The guy actually laughed when catching the boxers, which in turn made Harry smile. “Good catch.”

 

Draco stood up and pushed the boxers into his pocket before moving over towards Harry's now naked body. Harry's heartbeat went from _Swan Lake_ to heavy metal the closer the blond man came.

 

“Knowing you, Potter, you would not get dressed correctly either. I shall have to do it.”

 


	4. Oh the view from here

* * *

 

 

Draco unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a pair of black, silk socks that had pooled at the bottom.

 

Harry's jaw dropped as he watched Draco kneel before him. The flaxen hair almost in perfect alignment with Harry's cock. But the frustrating man did nothing. Merely took each one of Harry's ankles and actually just put on the damn socks!!!

 

A pair of red silk boxers was the next thing taken from the garment bag.

 

“Put your hands on my shoulders, Potter.”

 

Harry did as commanded not taking his eyes off Draco for a second. Again his ankles were grabbed as Malfoy lifted each foot and shoved them into the openings of the boxers.

 

The silky fabric gave Harry goosebumps as Draco slowly dragged the underwear up into place. When the material rubbed against the cock, Harry couldn't hold back the moan that left his lips.

 

And still…still, Draco did nothing. Maybe this was the prat's version of payback.

 

Well, fuck! It was working.

 

Harry was so close to just grabbing a handful of platinum-blond hair and shoving his cock down the tormenting guy's throat.

 

The dress pants followed next without Draco even standing back up…the guy just twisted over towards the chair and dragged the garment bag onto the marble floor. It was pure porn when those fingers slid up Harry's calves, past his knees, and over his hips. Especially when the warm fingers moved to zip the pants and latch the top button. Having Draco's face right in front of his crotch was killing him.

 

Maybe it was Malfoy's way of accidentally killing him as Harry had done in the bathroom two weeks ago. It seemed even more plausible when the guy's forehead actually brushed against Harry's enclosed cock. Granted it had happened when Draco's hands wrapped around each ankle again to insert socked-feet into the dress shoes...but still diabolical!

 

Hell!! His fingers itched to grab the man's head and pull it even closer. To feel that warm pale skin through the slacks and the silk boxers. Fuck! Harry was painfully hard. He was sure the prat was taking longer than necessary on purpose.

 

Harry's hands remained on Draco's shoulders as the guy slowly stood up till they were eye to eye. A lazy grin was on the man's face as if Malfoy wasn't affected by any of the same sexual tension Harry was drowning in.

 

“Hold this.” Malfoy said thrusting a gold-hanger draped with the white dress shirt against Potter's naked chest.

 

As Draco unbuttoned the shirt and removed it from the hanger, he went into a spiel of the outfits many virtues. “This suit is a one-of-a-kind crafted by Alexander Amosu. It is made from the rarest of wools and is constructed with over five thousand hand-stitches. The shirt is comprised of one-hundred percent pure cotton Giza forty-five. It is the highest-quality Egyptian cotton in the world. It is so pure and without blemishes that it has the feel of silk.”

 

Harry couldn't give a rip about the blah-blah Malfoy was spouting. For him, a shirt was a shirt. Granted, yes, he would have thought the soft material was silk and not cotton, but he would have been fine with a bit of scratch. What he liked the most about the suit was the man placing it on his body.

 

Malfoy's long fingers stroked down his chest moving to each button to fasten them. Those wickedly warm hands even going so far as to tuck the damn shirt into the fancy wool pants. The manicured fingers accidentally brushing against the silk encased cock making Harry shiver.

 

Draco reached into the garment bag and pulled out a shiny, black leather belt next. Watching the dark leather strap slide against that pale palm was making Harry's brain go on the fritz.

 

When the man maneuvered the length of black leather through the belt-loops, Draco's body heat was burning Harry's cotton-covered chest. He bit down so hard on his lower lip, to deal with the utter temptation before him, that he tasted blood.

 

Yeah, Ginny neeeeevvvvvveeeer made him feel this!

 

His green eyes were glued to Draco's lips as the man's fingers buckled the belt. Hell! If Draco asked him to do anything at that moment…Harry would do it. The last piece of the suit was then grabbed by the man.

 

“Lift those arms up, Potter.”

 

Right up! Harry obeyed immediately and was rewarded with Draco moving around his body to slide each sleeve over the extended arms. As the guy moved back to face him, Harry wondered if a person could cum just by getting dressed? 'Cause hell! As it was, Harry knew he was staining his expensive silk boxers with precum.

 

“And last but not least…” Draco flipped up the collar on Harry's white dress shirt and then unclipped the silver tie from the garment bag. Their faces mere inches apart as Malfoy draped the tie around Harry's neck. “This is pure silk which has been hand-stitched by only male orphans hand-feed in a monastery at the highest peak of the Himalayas.”

 

Harry looked at Draco who was trying not to laugh. “Please, please tell me you were kidding.”

 

Grey eyes were rolled, “Just making sure you were listening, Potter.”

 

Draco took a few steps back to check out the full outfit, and Harry felt like pouting. The loss of body heat and Draco's scent was too much. “So? Will I do?”

 

The blond moved around inspecting every angle, “You will suffice. Come on we better get going…don't want to miss our reservation.” Draco moved back to face Harry. The guy's arm slid around Potter's waist and pulled him close.

 

“Do I at least get to know where I'm spending all my inheritance?” Harry asked to keep his mind from focusing on how close their bodies were.

 

A smirk was the only answer given as Draco leaned in and right before apparating them…kissed him.

 

“Whaashnfdjkhp[[…” Harry's words fractured apart as everything turned black and their bodies were twisted and squeezed through space and time.

 


	5. Whisked away

* * *

 

 

No matter how many times Harry apparated, it never got better. Not even being in Draco's arms, nor the blinking remembrance of the man's lips on his. Give him a muggle car or plane any day.

 

And maybe the man's lips never had been on Harry's, since when they reappeared in front of a massive building Draco's face wasn't even close.

 

“Welcome to Barcelona, Spain.” Draco said with an arm still around Harry's waist.

 

“Spain?”

 

“Yes, that is what I said. This is the Monument Hotel which houses the three Michelin star restaurant, Lasarte. Whenever Mother and I travel to Spain, we always dine here.”

 

 

 

 

They walked into the restaurant's main entrance and were greeted by the maitre d'. “Welcome to Lasarte. My name is, Antonio. Can I have your name please?”

 

“Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.”

 

The man scanned the reservation screen, “Here we go. We have you with a reservation for two in the private dining room.”

 

“Draco!” A portly older man called out while walking over to them. “So good to see you.”

 

Harry watched in shock as Draco hugged the older man quite warmly. He didn't think that was something Draco knew how to do.

 

“Harry, this is the immensely talented Chef Martín Berasategui. He'll be the mastermind behind our meal tonight.”

 

Harry shook the man's hand and smiled, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

 

“So polite…and cute.” Martin said in a stage whisper to Draco.

 

“Sir, shall I take them to their table?” Antonio asked holding two menus.

 

“Draco, why don't you and your date come sit at the chef's table in the kitchen?”

 

Malfoy just smiled, “Maybe another time, Martin, I actually bought out the entire restaurant for the night.”

 

Three shocked people stared at the blond.

 

Antonio moved over to the computer and started to laugh. “So I guess Mr. Gaiman's party of seven; Mrs. Montgomery's party of ten; Mr. Hardy's party of eight and Mr. Holmes's party of eleven will not be showing up tonight.”

 

Martin laughed, “You could have just said you wanted to buy out the place for the night.”

 

“And where is the fun in that.” Draco turned to Harry. “Well pick a table, Potter…any table.”

 

Harry felt a bit giddy. He never had an entire restaurant to himself before. “I…umm…let's eat at the center table, so we can really appreciate the empty space.”

 

After they took their seats and were each given a menu, Martin placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, “Well, I'll let you alone to make your choices. Your waiter will be around momentarily. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Just whatever Marc thinks best.”

 

Draco turned to Harry, “Marc is the wine specialist at Lasarte. Mother and I always allow him to pick out our drinks. He has never failed us.”

 

Harry felt a bit embarrassed at his lack of knowledge, “I haven't drunk more than Butterbeer so whatever you think would be good is fine by me.”

 

After Antonio went back to the lobby and Chef Martin headed back to the kitchen, Harry asked, “So why did you chose three writers and one mass murderer for the reservations?”

 

Draco just smirked, “I have to keep up my evil appearance somehow.”

 

“Says the man who used the authors of _Coraline,_ _Anne of Green Gables_ and _Tess of the d'Urbervilles._ ”

 

“You actually read, Potter?” Draco teased.

 

“I didn't know YOU could read either, Malfoy.” Harry teased back.

 

“There is a lot about me that you do not know, Potter.”

 

Harry felt comfortable enough to let his hand move over and cover Draco's. “I'd like to know more.”

 

Before Draco could respond, a younger uniformed man walked up to their table. “My name is Velasco, are you ready to make a selection yet?”

 

They hadn't even looked at the menu, but Draco took both and handed them back to the guy. “We will have the special Lasarte menu.”

 

“Good choice, sir. I'll bring out the appetizers and wine immediately.”

 

As they watch Valasco walk back to the kitchen, Harry leaned over, “Will I like the food?”

 

“Yes, Potter. It is all stuff we have had at school. Just higher-end versions.”

 

And it was…but in many little portions and on many, many different sized plates. Harry couldn't imagine what the poor dishwashers had to deal with on a normal night when it wasn't just two people eating. By the time their dessert plates were empty, they had each gone through nine plates and several bowls.

 

Harry sat back and rubbed his very full stomach, “That was the best meal I've ever had! Don't tell Mrs. Weasley I said that, though.”

 

Chef Martin came out to their table then. “How was everything?”

 

“Perfection, Martin. As always.” Draco said shaking the man's hand.

 

“So what other plans do you have for the night?”

 

Harry was curious about this himself.

 

“I have reserved a suite in the hotel for the night.”

 

Harry's heartbeat started thumping, Did Draco plan on staying there alone or with him?

 

From the look Martin sent Harry, the chef thought it would be the later.

 


	6. Confessions and Elevators

* * *

 

 

“Well before you leave in the morning come down and say goodbye.” The older man smiled, “I have a bottle of Narcissa's favorite wine for you to take back to her.”

 

Draco stood up and actually hugged the man again, “Mother has wanted to come over for another bottle. She will be very happy.”

 

Harry already liked Draco when the prat was pissy and growly…but when the guy was soft and normal it was like swallowing a whole ocean of oysters. It was so odd and yet hot to see the guy talk without a scowl.

 

Hell, he really hoped that room wasn't just for one.

 

The chef had gone while Harry had been inwardly gushing and a few minutes later Valasco came back to the table to see if they wanted anything else. They didn't because they were both stuffed. So after the waiter took Harry's credit card to cover the meal, Draco palmed Valasco a huge wad of cash as a tip. It made Harry have a heart boner…plus an actual one.

 

“Oh man, are you serious?” The stunned waiter was staring at what probably was the same amount the guy earned in a month.

 

“I like rewarding good service. And you were excellent.” Draco said a bit embarrassed by the attention.

 

“Well, just thank you so much, sir.” Valasco shoved the money carefully into his pocket before going to take care of the bill with Harry's card.

 

Draco sat there running a finger around the rim of his wine glass, “So I had this very interesting talk with someone you might know.”

 

Harry's head whipped up and he stared at the blond at the sudden conversation shift. “Oh yeah? Who?”

 

“Ginny Weasley.”

 

It was like every molecule of oxygen in existence stopped moving. Harry prayed to Merlin that she hadn't done what he was pretty sure she had. He tried hard to play it off as if he wasn't freaking out, “Oh yeah?”

 

Draco just smirked, “Yes. She had quite an earful to share with me.”

 

Harry gulped, “Oh?”

 

“Yes. Can you guess what she told me, Potter?”

 

“Is that the reason you did all this? Because of what she told you?”

 

“Partly.”

 

“So what exactly did she say?”

 

Draco stood up and held out a hand to Harry. “Not quite the information I want to make public. Will you join me in my hotel room, Potter?”

 

Harry stared at the extended hand and knew it wasn't just an invitation to talk. It was like he had used a time turner and their eleven-year-old selves were standing on the stairs leading to the great hall. Draco's hand had been held out then too as the snobby kid had expected to be chosen by Harry over Ron. But that kid from all those years ago wasn't the same man he was looking at tonight.

 

Warm flesh met and slid into place as Harry took Draco's hand and the man's invitation. And hell the grin that spread across Malfoy's face was a bit contagious…Harry ducked his head to hide his own.

 

Being muggle raised, Harry had some advantages over Draco. One of them was getting to see way too many movies. And with the current sexual undertone surrounding them, Harry couldn't help but think of the muggle movie _Fifty Shades of Grey_ when they were waiting for the elevator that connected Lasarte to the Monument Hotel.

 

If Ginny had told the guy everything that Harry and she had talked about, there was no reason not to enjoy the moment. Especially when the metal doors slid open to show an empty space. Harry's heart pounded as he worked up enough courage to actually act.

 

To say Draco was shocked was the understatement of the millennia. Harry had grabbed the guy's suit jacket, shoved Malfoy against the back wall and stared at those very well known lips.

 

“Potter, what are you doing?”

 

“There's just something about elevators, Malfoy.” With eyes closed and his trajectory memorized, Harry pressed his lips forward and hoped to hit his target.

 

The plump flesh that soon pressed against his said he had. The moan that followed let Harry know he wasn't alone in enjoying the elevator.

 

When the loud ding announced their arrival on the correct floor and ended the kiss, both Harry and Draco's eyes were hazy with lust and need. Suffice it to say they were rushing out of the metal box and to the hotel room that matched the key card which Draco pulled out of his pocket.

 

“How…how did you get that key card?”

 

“It is called apparating, Potter. I came over earlier so I would not have to do it now.”

 

When the hotel door shut, Harry wasn't as bold as he had been in the elevator…but he was curious, “So what all did Ginny tell you?”

 

Draco's suit jacket came off and was draped over the desk chair. “She informed me that you two had broken up because…and I quote…turns out you like sausage over tacos.”

 

Harry's jaw dropped as his face turned as red as the one chair in the lounge area of the hotel room.

 


	7. Clothing is so overrated

* * *

 

 

“She didn't say that?!”

 

Draco smirked, “Ask yourself this one thing…How would I even know the word taco if she did not tell me?”

 

“Oh, fuck! I can't believe she said it that way!”

 

“I just assumed it somehow meant lady bits.”

 

“It's a corn circle filled with meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and sour cream. And when it's folded in half, it looks like a.…”

 

Draco actually laughed once he got the connotation, “Ginny Weasley! That dirty, little redhead.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, she's such a wonderful and crazy friend.”

 

And then it dawned on Harry. Ginny ONLY told Malfoy that she and Harry had broken up and that Harry like men…none of the rest about his feeling for Draco. But he had…hell! In the elevator, he had kissed Draco thinking the man knew everything. Well fuck! “So about the elevator thing.”

 

Draco shirt sleeves were undone and then the main buttons, “Yes? You mean when you slammed me into the wall and kissed me?”

 

The sight of the dress shirt being removed from the man's chest was enough to leave Harry momentarily speechless. “I…I…yeah that.”

 

Green eyes watched as those long fingers moved to undo Draco's slacks. When black silk boxers came into view against the pale thighs, Harry was damn near drooling. Shoes were kicked off and the pants soon laid over the earlier discarded suit jacket.

 

Draco turned to Harry in only black silk and socks. “So are you interested in my sausage, Potter? Or was the elevator kiss part of some weird kink you have for small spaces?”

 

The said sausage was pressed very nicely against the man's black boxers…and hell, Harry was very interested. “It wasn't a kink. Well, unless there's a Draco Malfoy kink.”

 

“Come here, Potter, I think you are a bit overdressed.”

 

Harry's feet propelled him closer until Draco was at arm's length. As the blond slowly and meticulously discarded the suit, it was like a reversal of what had taken place earlier at Malfoy Manor. The expensive pieces of fabric quickly joined Draco's over the chair.

 

And there they were, only in red and black silk standing in a suite at the Monument Hotel in Barcelona, Spain. “Are we really doing this?” Harry asked in awe as Draco moved into his personal space and slipped an arm around Harry's bare waist.

 

“Fuck yes we are, Potter…and about damn time too.” Draco's mouth stopped talking to kiss Harry.

 

Their bodies were pressed together as Harry moved his hands up to cup the back of Draco's head. The need to finally feel that damn blond hair causing his fingers to thrust into it and tug. It was better than he could have ever imagined…and he had imagined the shit out of it all those years of craving the man.

 

The kiss was the best kiss ever as well. With Ginny, it was all soft and exploratory…but with Draco, it was two guys wanting and taking…all growl and grab. Mhmm, it was hot as hell! Harry couldn't get enough. The taste of Malfoy making him finally understand how people got addicted to a drug.

 

They moved together back to the bedroom and down onto the king size bed.

 

 

The warm stone walls and elegance were lost on them as they just focused on one another. As the make-out session kept transpiring, both men were able to have their moments of taking control.

 

This was years in the making…a myriad of days filled with built up tension and want. Harry yearned for it all. He wanted a night of back and forth fun with Draco inside and vice versa. “Did you bring anything with you?”

 

Draco's head shook no as the man kissed down Harry's neck. “My thoughts were this, Potter. I had no idea you would allow any of this. I was not certain if maybe what I felt between us was truly only anger and angst. But I know I am clean. The last person I was remotely sexual with was a man at one of my parent's parties. That was a year ago, and I have been tested since for my school physical.”

 

Harry didn't let go of the blond hair as Draco started to kiss lower. “Ditto. I've only been with two people. There was this random guy back on my birthday, and then with Ginny twice since school started, but a protection spell was used with both. Mr. Weasley would have killed me if I had gotten his daughter pregnant while still in school.”

 

And the first hickey was sucked hard onto Harry's collarbone after that. He loved it! Loved being marked. Loved Draco being jealous. The skin already purple and clearly seen with Harry's peripheral vision.

 

“Just for that, I get first dibs.” Draco pulled off Harry's red boxers and moved between the parted thighs. Pale fingers moved to grasp the exposed hard cock. It was a perfect fit with the same electricity as when Harry had grasped his wand at Ollivander's all those years ago.

 

Black silk soon joined the discarded red on the bedroom floor as Draco's naked-self was pressed down onto Harry's. “I have wanted to punch you or fuck you since I realized my dick was for more than just peeing…and wanted to beat you up since you refused to shake my damn hand back when we first met.”

 

Draco's lips moved to kiss down Harry's neck and lower.

 

“You were a snobby brat when we first met, mister.” Harry's hands digging into that silky blond hair as the man's lips went past his belly button. It was so intense to look down his body and see those grey eyes looking up at him.

 

“I thought the same of you. You and Weasley…always thinking you were better than me. It made me want to live up to your image of me. To provoke you more than I would have otherwise.”

 

“Really? I…Oh, fuck!”

 

Draco's mouth wasn't talking now. It was otherwise engaged. And hell wasn't that a magnificent thing to see and feel. Harry was just soaking it all up…storing the images and sensations away. Who knew what tomorrow would hold…but damn he was going to get everything he could from today…from right there with Malfoy.

 

 


	8. The right to bare arms

* * *

 

 

As his hips arched up due to the increased suction, Harry wondered why the hell he hadn't started something with Draco sooner. All those days and years he had ached for the prat, and this is what they could have had.

 

They could have even used the.….HELL!

 

Harry's green eyes were glitching out as an intense orgasm hit. They tried to focus on Draco sucking down the cum, but the view was mostly blurry. The one thing Harry's hazy gaze noticed was that the fucker wasn't even looking repulsed by the taste…almost seemed to glow with each gulp.

 

The sexy smirk was the first thing he could really focus on after his body calmed down. Draco was now lying next to him with a hand still lightly stroking the wet cock. “So do you like my mouth now, Potter?”

 

Harry reached over and cupped the guy's face as he twisted to lay on top of Malfoy. “You did fan-fuckn'-tastic.” He kissed him and was amazed at how he enjoyed the flavor mixture of his cum and Draco. “People are going to freak out.”

 

“Are you planning on making an announcement in the Daily Prophet or something?”

 

Green eyes were leveled sarcastically at grey, “I'm Harry fuckn' Potter, and you're Draco fuckn' Malfoy. It will spread like wildfire without even trying!”

 

The smile on the guy's face faltered as actual fear filled Draco's eyes, “We can't tell anyone…not…not until they kill Voldemort.”

 

“Is it that bad? Does he have something over you and your family?”

 

Malfoy got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. The sound of water running was heard followed by the guy carrying a wet washcloth to the bed. “I did something stupid, and until Voldemort is dead, I am quite screwed.”

 

Harry watched as Draco scrubbed away at the left forearm. His eyes widened, “That's a Death Eater's mark!”

 

Pale fingers traced the skull and snake tattoo, “I concealed it with my mother's makeup for our dinner tonight. I did not want to ruin things if you saw it before we could get to this point.”

 

The worried look in the guy's eyes took away most of the anger Harry had initially felt. “I'm glad you hid it. I would have responded badly.”

 

“Do you still want me?” Draco teasingly asked, but Harry saw an underlying glimmer of fear in those grey eyes.

 

“Of course I do, Draco. I've cared for you and wanted you since day one…good moments and annoying.”

 

“Even when we were twelve, and I called Hermione a mudblood?”

 

“Well…having grown up in the Dursley household I understood that some things are taught by hearing them too often…I think if you hadn't heard that word from your father that you wouldn't have said it.”

 

“I tell you what really changed me…Voldemort.” Draco traced the dark mark on his forearm. “You see that level of evil, and you want to cling to anything good and kind you can.”

 

Harry tilted Draco's face so they were eye-to-eye, “You could cling to me.”

 

Strong arms did precisely that and pulled Harry against the man's warm body. “I wish I did not have to worry about what the Dark Lord would do to my family or myself. I had no desire to hex Katie…Hell, nor did I want to hurt Dumbledore but Voldemort threatened my mother. I can not lose her, Harry. Not for anyone.”

 

“We'll talk to Albus when we get back to school. He'll be able to help.” Harry turned around in Draco's arms, so they were spooning. “Now what was this I heard you say about having first dibs?” Harry wiggled his ass against Malfoy's cock.

 

“We have all night…and I got distracted earlier.”

 

Another wiggle, “And how about now?”

 

“Like this?”

 

“Mhmm…yes, please. I would always imagine you sneaking into my bed and sliding inside me this way.”

 

“You dirty Gryffindor!”

 

Draco suddenly sprang off the bed and walked briskly to the other room. Harry rolled over and watched through the doorway as the guy retrieved a wand from the discarded slacks.

 

Malfoy moved back to the bed and straddled Harry's calves, "Flip over, Potter."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

With the wand-less hand, Draco spread apart Harry's ass cheeks. “I know this is a cheesy use of a spell, but like I said I had no idea if you would even finish dinner with me…let alone allow me to be with you this way.” The wand was pointed at the puckered hole, and a simple lubrication spell was spoken.

 

Harry started laughing, “That feels so weird!”

 

“You never made use of it with Ginny?”

 

A smirking face turned to Draco, “Never had to.”

 

A pale hand moved down to Potter's ass and made contact.

 

SMACK!

 

Harry just laughed even more. He loved making Draco jealous.

 

“Anything else you want to say, Potter?”

 

“Well, I…FUUUCCCK ME!”

 

Draco's thumb pressed against and then past the rim of Harry's ass. “Oh, I plan to do that very soon.” The man leaned down and placed a kiss on the slightly opened hole.

 

The wicked thumb pushed further in and explored as Draco stretched the rim a bit more. “Fuck! I want my cock in this hole.”

 

“Me too, so get the damn thumb out and do it already, Malfoy.”

 

“Tsk. Tsk. So impatient, Potter.” Draco's mouth kissed from the crack upward to Harry's neck. The lips moved higher then to latch onto an earlobe. “Maybe I should make the great Harry Potter do some begging.”

 

“Never.” Harry said with playful determination.

 

“Never?”

 

“Never!”

 

Fiery breath and teeth scrapped down his neck then before Draco found a spot between Harry's shoulder blades and sucked another hickey into the flesh. “Oh hell!”

 

Draco grinned down at the purplish bruise, “I should write my name on your back. Really mark you as mine.”

 

Harry's slick ass clenched at that as he whined, “But that would take too much time.”

 

“Oh, does Harry Potter need more immediate attention?”

 

“No…maybe…yes!”

 

“Then say it.”

 

Green eyes were rolled, “I, Harry James Potter, do so request the insertion of one, Draco Lucius Malfoy's cock up my very squishy ass.”

 

“You're such a dork, Potter.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

“Mhmm, yes.” Draco lined up his cock to the shiny spread hole and pushed forward until every inch was inside, “My dork.”

 


	9. Blow out the candles

* * *

 

 

Their bodies were once again pressed tightly together. Harry's back to Draco's chest. Harry's hand moved back to grab the guy's hip and enjoy its motion with each thrust of the cock. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's chest taking advantage of the position to push inside to the fullest.

 

As the delicious hip roll continued, Draco's lips placed kisses up and down Harry's shoulder and neck. It wasn't about growling or roughness…this was six years of longing being fulfilled.

 

“Oh, Merlin!” Draco groaned against Harry's nape, “I shall have to transfer to Gryffindor so I can have access to you from now on. There is no going back after this.”

 

“Mhmm…nope. But I think it might be more convenient if I moved to Slytherin. There are too many rule-abiding students in Gryffindor. They'd rat us out after one loud night in bed.”

 

“True.” Draco's right leg slid between Harry's thighs and pressed even tighter to him. “Mhmmm, this is such perfection.”

 

Harry's balls now pressed against the invading thigh and if he leaned just a bit more forward, the tip of his cock rubbed near the kneecap. “Hell yes…very nice indeed.”

 

“Are you rubbing your sloppy dick on my leg, Potter?”

 

“You damn well know it.”

 

An eager hand moved down Harry's chest and stomach to capture said cock. Draco grasped it firmly like a broom handle, a thumb slid over the messy tip and smeared the precum into the skin. “I know what you taste like now and feeling this on my thumb makes me want to have more.”

 

To prove this…and simply to get that taste again, Draco moved the shiny thumb up and sucked off the precum. “Yes…yes…my new favorite flavor.”

 

“Fuck, that's so hot!” Harry's head rolled back against the guy's shoulder. “Why don't you fuck me harder and make me leak some more? You can have every damn drop!”

 

SLAM!

 

"Maybe…"

 

SLAM!

 

"I…"

 

SLAM!

 

"Will…"

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Potter!"

 

Draco reached down, swiped the latest addition off Harry's cock head, and licked the messy fingers clean. “Yep…very much addicted.”

 

Harry loved it all. Loved being pressed tightly to the guy…loved how tender and yet raunchy Draco was…and loved that Malfoy sincerely wanted to be there. That was the hottest thing of all.

 

He wanted to be jarred over the edge with more hard thrusting and have Draco fill his ass with cum. “More! Oh, fuck! Please, more!”

 

“You are not Oliver Twist, Potter, and this is not porridge I am about to shoot into your ass.”

 

“Oh, gawd!” Harry whimpered. Apparently, he had a dirty talk kink…yep…very much so.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“I am not the almighty creator either, Potter.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Although I am about to create a mess in your…Harry?”

 

“Uh…yes?”

 

“Was your ass a virgin? You said you were with some random guy but did he fuck you?”

 

The tinge of red on his cheeks told the tale before Harry even said, “Well, technically I started things...but yes.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“You naughty, little slut. So who was this lucky guy that got to pop your cherry?”

 

“I'm not at liberty to tell.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Tell me, or I stop.”

 

Harry moaned, “No…no, don't stop…I…it was…Snape.”

 

Draco stopped out of shock. “THE Snape? As in Professor Snape?”

 

“Uhh…yeah.”

 

“And?”

 

“Draco do you really want to hear this right now?”

 

Malfoy pulled the inserted cock all the way out and whacked it against Harry's right butt cheek. “Maybe I get off hearing dirty things, Potter. Especially when they involve you and Snape. You're not the only student with a lust crush on the guy. How did you do it?”

 

Knowing that Draco genuinely wanted to hear it gave Harry a bit more power, “Fuck me while I tell you, or I reveal nothing.”

 

“Touché!”

 

SLAM!

 

Both men moaned at the feeling of the cock being thrust back in till their bodies slapped together. “Spill it before I spill in you, Potter.”

 

Harry loved his body being used roughly, “It was my sixteenth birthday, and I had snuck out with Ron and Hermione. We got drunk, and when they had apparated back to their houses, I was supposed to head back to the Dursley's. But I hate it there…so since it was only eleven o'clock, and still my birthday for an hour I came up with an idiotic plan to go to Snape's house.”

 

Draco hands reached around Harry's hips and started stroking his cock and balls. “If you want me to stick around the rest of the night, you better get to the good parts before one of us blows.”

 

“How…how am I supposed to think when you're assaulting me on both fronts? I could barely think when it was just your cock up my ass.”

 

Draco's hands were removed, and so was the cock, “Better?”

 

“You know it isn't! Just don't put a time limit on things is all.”

 

SLAM!

 

Back in went the cock and again moans flew from their mouths. Draco didn't thrust, though…merely kept the cock buried inside as a hand once more wrapped around Harry's cock. “How about this, brat?”

 

“Doable.”

 

“Hurry it up, Potter. I want to cum in this ass and taste more of your cum after I get you to explode.”

 

Harry couldn't help himself as he wiggled his butt and caused Draco to moan. “Oops.”

 

“Oops, my ass!”

 

SMACK!

 

Harry's hip had a hand print on it from Draco spanking him there. He liked it. He wiggled again.

 

SMACK!

 

“Mhmmm!”

 

“You did that on purpose?!”

 

“Oh hell yes! I so did.” Harry waited for the crack of the palm on his flesh, but nothing happened.

 


	10. Of memories and maybes

* * *

 

 

He pouted and looked back at Draco. The prat was smirking, “I'm not going to reward you for egregious behavior, Potter.”

 

Harry let out a sigh, “Fine. So like I said, I was very drunk, and I didn't want to go home. So I stood there swaying and not trying to fall on my face when the thought popped into my head to go to Snape's house. Dumbledore had him give me Occlumency lessons through the summer, so I knew where to go. And poof! I was standing in front of the guy's door knocking within seconds.”

 

Draco's hips started a slow roll while the guy's thumb moved ever so lightly over the wet tip of Harry's cock, “Continue.”

 

“Mhmm, that's nice. So…umm…I…where was I? Oh yeah. I was knocking like a fiend and might have even been yelling 'Snape! Snape!' Well, the door was yanked open, and an extremely annoyed man stared down at me. He was about to speak when I just grabbed his face and kissed the ever-loving shit out of him.”

 

It was Draco's turn to moan as the images from Harry's words played through the man's mind. “How did it feel?”

 

“His lips were firm but supple. And of course, he had that smell that used to drive me a bit crazy in class.”

 

“Oh yeah. I know what you mean.” Draco smiled.

 

“I must have done a good enough job because soon he was kissing me back. I mean hell! And suddenly he was hauling me into his house and slamming the door. I was the next thing to be slammed as Snape pushed me against the door and took over the kiss.”

 

“Hell! I love wall kisses like that.” Draco moved the smeared thumb up from Harry's cock to suck it clean. “So then what?”

 

“What do you think?! He came to his senses and jumped away. 'Dammit, Potter, I can't.' But being sixteen, and drunk with courage and alcohol…I just walked right up to him, grabbed his crotch, and rubbed the hard cock which was proof he didn't mean what he said. And then I reminded him that sixteen was the legal age of consent in England.”

 

“You grabbed Snape's cock!” Draco growled as another hickey was sucked onto Harry's shoulder.

 

“Fuckn' hell! I love when you do that!”

 

“Then what happened?”

 

Harry dragged Draco's hand back down to his cock, wrapped it around the hard flesh, and then placed his hand on top. “I got down on my knees, lifted up the bottom of that damn coat of his, and pulled out his cock from the black pants underneath. Before he could utter, 'Potter don't!' my mouth wrapped around the guy's cock, and I sucked it as if my life depended on it. And with how many spells Snape knew…it did. It was either get killed for trying or do so good he allowed me to live.”

 

“Mhmm, so smart and naughty, Potter.”

 

Harry grinned, “And very drunk. So soon I felt his fingers push into my hair, and I loved it. Even back then I had a moment of wishing it was you…and then getting mad that it wasn't, so I just channeled all that lust and frustration onto his cock. I was minutes away from tasting Snape cum when I had an epiphany. Why was I going to squander it in my mouth?! I wanted to know what it would feel like up my ass…so all those nights when I imagined you, I could have something real to overlay onto the fantasies.”

 

“Oh hell!” It turned Draco on knowing that Harry had thought of him during the time with Snape. “I would have been in the corner watching…talking to you as you did it.”

 

Harry groaned, “Fuck! Oh, fuck! I wouldn't have lasted long with you there.”

 

“So give me all the lurid details. How did you manage to get staid and stern Professor Snape to lose it up your virgin ass?”

 

A chuckle left Harry's mouth, “I simply took him. He was so stunned and out of it. I was able to push him down onto the sofa behind us and just crawled up onto his lap. Not knowing about the need for prep time, I was simply going to sink down onto his cock. Well, Snape muttered a few things under his breath and like tonight I suddenly felt slippery. This time when I pushed down, his cock moved right inside. He must have somehow opened me too.”

 

Draco smirked, “I know that one as well, but I'd rather use my fingers and mouth. So much more fun.”

 

Harry wiggled and then clenched his ass. “And I absolutely agree.”

 

He then made Draco's hand move over his cock and reveled in the deliciousness of it. “Suffice it to say I rode Snape until his cock gave my ass its first taste of cum, and seconds later I stained his beloved outfit with mine.”

 

Draco's hips moved back and thrust forward, “So was that the only time?”

 

Harry joined in on the motion and started pushing back with each thrust forward. “Yep. I apparated back to my room after that, and when I woke up I felt like shit! Literally from the after-effects of the alcohol and then mentally for fucking Snape when I really wanted you.”

 

“Do you know…” Draco said while watching Harry's ass swallow up the cock thrusting into it. “…that when I had seen you hiding in the Slytherin part of the train and then cursed you with Petrificus Totalus…I had been furious that you had tried to spy on me, but I had still stood there aching to do more.”

 

“Mhmm, hell yes! I had thought the same thing as I laid there. I had been petrified and horny at the same time.” Harry confessed.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I think I had wanted to get caught. Wanted you to attempt something. Anything would have been better than nothing. I got off on your anger just as much as other things.”

 

“And the bathroom?” Draco asked as if suddenly connecting the dots.

 

“Yep…even there.”

 

“Fuck! So if I had not tried to hex you and started that fight…would you have…”

 

“I wanted too. I might have.”

 

“Double fuck!”

 

“And as much as I'm sincerely sorry for almost killing you that day…I'm grateful that it happened.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Well after I ran out of the bathroom and Ginny made me hide the book that the spell had come from, she tried to kiss me. And after thinking I had lost you, I knew I couldn't be with her that way anymore. That was when she asked about you and when our relationship changed. It was also what caused her to tell you about us breaking up which started all this…so yeah…very grateful.”

 

Draco slid out and let go of Harry's cock.

 

Harry turned over onto his back worried that the guy was mad.

 

Instead of anger, Harry's legs were lifted and bent as the cock was thrust back inside. Draco leaned down then, nipped Harry's lower lip and kissed him with an unquenchable passion  
  
   
  
Harry's legs moved until they were now tightly wrapped around the guy's waist…his arms gripping the back of Draco's head to deepen the kiss.

 

It was near five minutes later when their mouths finally moved apart. Draco was all flushed and panting, “Dammit to Merlin! We need to kill Voldemort so I can be with you one hundred percent!”

 

Harry nodded, “Fuck yes! When we get back to Hogwarts, we'll go right to Dumbledore. Because I don't want to hide this. I want to shout it to the world as soon as your family is safe.”

 

When the next kiss began, hip thrusts joined the mix. Harry's lower half rocked up to meet each push and slam. He knew the exact moment Draco was about to lose it when he felt a gasp against his lips. And as the man's cock thrust in one last time, Harry basked in the feeling of his ass being filled with Draco's cum.

 

“Hell! Oh, fuck! Draco…fuck that feels so good!”

 

Harry was so close to losing it, and with Draco incapacitated Harry took matters into his own hands…literally. He grabbed Draco's ass, pinned his cock between their pressed bodies, and rubbed until he coated their stomachs with cum.

 

Soft kisses were placed on his neck then when Draco was finally able to move. “Mhmmm, Potter…thank you for trying to kill me.”

 

Laughter bubbled from Harry's blissed-out self, “You're quite welcome, Malfoy.”

 

As the night wore on, they shared more secrets, made the sheets even stickier, and deepened the bond between them.

 


	11. As it should have been

* * *

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

Looking up into his favorite grey eyes, Harry took Draco's cock into his mouth. The man looked good in the black outfit they had stolen from Snape's house a few months earlier. The only reason they had been able to do so was that Snape had gone on an extended trip to find a cure for Albus' hand.

 

So much had changed for the better since the last time they were in that hotel room. After a fun-filled morning of wake-up sex, they had apparated back as close to Hogwarts as possible and went right to Dumbledore. Following Draco's confession about being forced to kill the headmaster to keep his mother safe, he had one more piece of valuable information. He told Albus about the Horcruxes Voldemort had made, and where to find them.

 

With this new information, Dumbledore had figured out that Harry was a Horcrux too. Not wanting to worry the new lovebirds Albus had kept that secret until the only two Horcruxes left were Harry and Nagini.

 

He had brought Draco and Harry into his office then and explained what had to happen. He assured them that once the piece of Voldemort inside was killed Harry would be perfectly fine. Even still, it had been frightening when Draco's mom had apparated with Harry to the Forbidden Forrest and delivered him to Voldemort. Narcissa had switched sides after finding out about her son and Harry…fooling not only the Dark Lord but also her sister and husband.

 

So Voldemort had been completely unprepared for what happened after he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

 

Just as Albus had said, both Voldemort and Harry had been knocked out by the curse, but it hadn't killed them.

 

As planned, with Voldemort unconscious, Narcissa had quickly killed Nagini and then apparated to a safe house with Lucius. Thinking Voldemort was dead as well, the remaining Death Eaters had run away leaving only Tom and Harry behind.

 

But, of course, they weren't dead. And within minutes of being left alone, Harry was the first to regain consciousness. Seeing the dead snake, and the unmoving Dark Lord, Harry seized his chance and killed Voldemort once and for all. The vile wizard's ashes flew away, and the horrible era of fear and hate was finally over.

 

Harry had immediately apparated back to Draco and didn't leave the man's arms for several days. During this time the corrupted followers of the Dark Lord were captured and incarcerated. The only reason Lucius Malfoy was safe from the same fate was thanks to Narcissa and Draco's involvement in helping to kill Voldemort.

 

A few days later Lupin and Tonks came to visit Harry before they headed back home to their son. The Weasley twins were the next to visit…both Fred and George had let Harry know they were on to bigger and better things. They had presented him a check for twice as much as he had invested in their shop. Then Dobby and Kreacher stopped by to let Harry know they were off on a grand world tour. Well, Dobby had done all the talking since Kreacher was still a bit of a grump.

 

After the elves left, it was a steady stream of friends and loved ones constantly interrupting Draco and Harry's alone time. And as wonderful as it was to have everyone around and care, they just wanted to get away. So since it was their one year anniversary, Harry had surprised Draco by apparating them to the same hotel room they had shared on their first date.

 

With some help from Chef Martin, a meal and a bottle of wine had awaited their arrival. The rest had come from Harry sneaking over earlier while Draco slept. Unlike the last time, he had a week's worth of clothing prepared and other necessities. Thankfully, only Dumbledore knew they were in Barcelona so they could have complete peace and quiet.

 

That was how they ended up next to the same bed at the Monument Hotel while a very naked and kneeling Harry was staring up at Draco. The blond smiled down and slipped fingers into the dark brown hair, “Best damn year of my life, Potter.”

 

“Will I ever be babe or something besides Potter?”

 

“Nope. Never.”

 

“Well then, Malfoy, I concur. I've never been this happy before. Thank you for taking a chance on me all those three hundred and sixty-five days ago.”

 

As hot as it was to see Draco in Snape's outfit, it wasn't because Harry still had a crush on the Professor. No, it was because the outfit looked magnificent against Malfoy's pale skin. And there was also something about lifting up the coat's bottom and ducking underneath it to suck on the hard cock.

 

“You do know it is going to take me eons to get me out of this get-up.” Draco grimaced looking at the buttons on the sleeves and down the chest area. “How the hell the guy handles all these damn buttons every day I will never understand. It took me near twenty minutes to get them all latched.”

 

A kiss was placed on the guy's naked thigh. The black slacks that went with the outfit were pooled by Draco's expensive shoes. Harry had a serious pale skin kink after a year with the fair one. He reached down and removed the shoes, socks and the slacks. “You know you don't have to remove it for my benefit. Kind of hot to see you on all fours with it bunched up above your hips as I fuck you senseless.”

 

“Who says you get the first fuck?” Draco's thumb pushed against Harry's lower lip and slipped inside. “Maybe I make you my bitch first, Potter.”

 

Harry sucked on the inserted appendage just as thoroughly as he had the man's cock. The thumb was removed then, “Because last year you had first dibs…and so this year it's my turn, Malfoy.”

 

An evil chuckle sounded before Harry was picked up and tossed onto the bed. What people didn't understand was that even though Draco looked scrawny, the guy had muscles. Something Harry had fun finding out over the previous year…like today. There was something so dirty and fun about being tossed about by his lover.

 

When Draco was about to lean down and get on the bed, Harry rolled away and sprang off of it. Green eyes sparred with grey, “You didn't think it would be that easy did you, Malfoy?!”

 

Like a lion stalking its prey, Draco slowly strolled over and stopped two feet away from Harry. With a curse, the guy's hands moved up to the constricting coat's collar and yanked…buttons flew everywhere as the fabric was ripped apart.

 

Harry was seriously turned on. “That was so damn hot!”

 

Draco just smirked, “I know it was…you ready to submit yet, Potter. You could have all this if you did.” When the man shrugged off the torn fabric and the black robe, it left Malfoy, in all his pale glory, standing there tormenting Harry.

 

It took Harry a minute or two to answer since his gaze was slowly moving down the gorgeous body. “How about this…if you catch me, you'll get my ass. But if I can get you on the bed before that happens…your snobby ass is all mine.”

 

“My snobby ass is already all yours…just not first.”

 

As they stared at each other, both tried to gauge the most effective strategy to win. Harry saw Draco's left leg tense and knew the man was about to move. As two hands reached out to capture him, Harry ducked and raced out to the lounge area. His hard cock just bobbed around with each rushed step.

 

Trying to prove a lack of concern for losing, Draco just casually strolled out of the bedroom twirling a wand. “In five minutes tops, I'm going to be balls deep in your ass, Potter. So I might as well get it ready for me.” Malfoy smirked, muttered a few words under his breath and pointed the wand at Harry's ass.

 

Instantly, Harry got sloppy between the cheeks, “That isn't fair! I can't move as swiftly with a squishy ass!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Prat! If I had my wand, I'd level the playing field by giving you a wet butt too.”

 

Draco smiled, “Oh…but you do not. And I hid it so do not think you can just run back to the bedroom and grab it. My ass is nice and un-squishy…which means your ass is going to be mine.”

 

Harry wanted to beat the shit out of Malfoy and yet kiss the guy senseless! And that was when the idea came to him. It was brilliantly simple. It would work. “Come and get me, big boy.”

 


	12. The thrill of the hunt

* * *

 

 

Draco wasn't a fool, though. “No. I think I'll stay right here, Potter. Right between you and the bedroom.”

 

It was hard not to smirk. Harry didn't need the guy to move or grab him. He quickly ran to the small sofa, jumped up onto the firm cushions and vaulted over the back.

 

 

 

 

Draco could only just stare when Harry's shiny crack raced past and disappeared into the bedroom.

 

Harry got into position and reveled in how alive his body felt. If he had anything to say about it, they'd be chasing each other around like this when they were ninety. His slippery ass was pressed unapologetically against the wall by the bed's headboard. Hey, if the hotel complained about the stains on their high-end wallpaper, it would be on Draco's head.

 

FUCK! Images of Draco's cock head pushing into Harry's slick hole momentarily distracted him. That was why he hadn't noticed when the man came into the room. He jumped from the shock, which then caused an even longer smear to appear on the wall.

 

Harry pretended to act all scared and caught. “Now remember…we're in love here, Malfoy.”

 

Draco's mouth twisted into an evil grin, “I am going to love shoving my dick up your ass once I get ahold of you, Potter.”

 

“I'll just get away again…you can't stop me.”

 

And just as he hoped, Draco jumped onto the bed and grabbed Harry by the arms. “You were saying?!”

 

Harry was the one to smile wickedly this time, “Oh, I said how fascinating it was that I got you to come onto the bed.”

 

Draco's eyes glowered as it sunk in that Harry had won. “You little sneak.”

 

“Declares the man who gave me a sloppy ass so you could win.”

 

And just like that Draco got down on all fours, “Fine. I concede. Come and get me.”

 

“Oh no, no, no.” Harry moved onto the bed and laid on his back. “I'm all winded from being chased by you. Why should I have to do all the hard thrusting?!” He grabbed the very stiff cock and wagged it at Malfoy, “Chop. Chop. It isn't going to fuck itself.”

 

“Cocky much, Potter?!” Draco straddled Harry's thighs.

 

“I'm very, very cocky at the moment, Malfoy.”

 

This time around Harry had come prepared. Draco reached over to the nightstand and opened the jar of Madam Pomfrey's secret salve. Apparently, the school's nurse had a wild side. And for all the millions of galleons in their vaults, they hadn't found anything as good as that shit. It was sparingly spread over Harry's cock since Draco liked a tight and raw insertion.

 

“What? Not too lazy this time to use the real thing?” Harry teased.

 

“I have used that spell only a handful of times and mostly when I am in a hurry or cannot get my hands on you.” Draco hovered over the slicked cock and pressed downward until Harry's dick pushed past the tight rim. It was a slow descent till every inch of the cock was entirely stuffed into Draco's ass.

 

“Fuck! Will it always feel this amazing?” Harry's eyes were hazy with lust at the incredible sensation of being clutched so firmly.

 

“Dear Merlin, I hope so.”

 

Both men watched from varying angles as Draco slid up and down Harry's cock. It was so delicious to see the shaft appear and disappear with each thrust.

 

Draco leaned down while fully impaled and kissed Harry. “You were made for me. The universe knew this prat needed you to save me.”

 

“Save you?”

 

“From turning into my Father…from going down the dark path of a death eater and thinking the sun and moon spin in the sky because of me.”

 

Harry gushed, “They spin in my world because of you. I love waking up and seeing the sun shine on you as we lay in bed together, and watching the moonlight reflect in your grey eyes each night as we go to sleep."

 

That got him another delicious, lingering kiss and some enjoyable rolls of those pale hips. Draco slowly and methodically milking Harry's cock.

 

The tension escalated ever so slowly. There was no rush…they had all night. Hell, they had the rest of their lifetime…which was now significantly longer with the demise of Voldemort.

 

So kiss by kiss and roll by roll they moved closer to the climatic peak…neither really wanting to get there since it meant all this would be over.

 

Most stories hype having an orgasm…but honestly, the ride is the best part of being with someone. And so it was for Harry and Draco as they worshiped each other with touch and motion in room 9B of the Monument Hotel.

 

So when the moment came that Draco couldn't hold off any longer, the orgasm wasn't a big burst of a jarring emotion. It was more a rippling of electricity…right from thrusting hips to beating heart.

 

Laying under the whimpering, gasping man Harry simply soaked in the glorious sight of Draco Malfoy losing it on his cock. He enjoyed the knowledge that the blond bombshell belonged to him even beyond the bedroom fun.

 

With his heart gushing with love, Harry's head arched back, and his eyes clenched tightly shut, “Oh gawd! Oh fuck, Draco!” Cum shot up and coated the flesh surrounding his cock.

 

When he was coherent enough to lift his eyelids, he was greeted by Malfoy sporting a Cheshire grin. “What?”

 

Draco was wicked and clenched Harry's sensitive cock twice, causing him to damn near flop like a fish. The guy's other hand trailed fingers down Harry's chest and swirled them into the puddles of cum now gracing the area. “I am quite happy you are such a sneaky bastard and got to go first. That was spot-on perfection.”

 

It was Harry's turn to be a bit evil as his hips jerked up and caused Malfoy to bounce on the sloppy cock. “It sure was…but I look forward to your turn.”

 

Sliding off, Draco laid down next to Harry. “I do too…but give me a few minutes to enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss.”

 

“Yeah, you do that while I lay here all messy thanks to you.” Harry motioned to his cum-puddled chest and sloppy cock.

 

Draco ran two fingers through the cum on Harry's skin and scooped some up to lick and swallow, “I don't see any mess…I see an after dinner dessert.”

 

“Gawd that is so dirty and sexy at the same time.” Harry's green eyes flared with lust for the man.

 

“Want to see something even sexier?”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

Draco smirked and used those same two fingers to get more of the cum off Harry, but instead of it being brought to Draco's lips those fingers moved over to Harry's, “Open up and say ahh, Potter.”

 

Harry moaned and did as commanded…sucking off his lover's cum from the two fingers. Draco wasn't the only one addicted. “Do I detect a hint of Chateau Margaux 1787?”

 

“Shut up, dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

“Mhmm, yes. Always mine.”

 

 

THE END

 ( Here is the link to the song I had on loop the entire time I wrote this story. _Ashes_ by Celine Dion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX11yw6YL1w )


End file.
